Tech No  Part 1
by RunningwithBow10
Summary: Glee goes 'Tech No' when Kurt rejoins the Glee Club, will this be a big mistake if Rachel is involved with solos?


**Hey there Gleeks! This is my first story so please help me out! If you don't like it, please tell me and I will improve, there a couple of parts to this story, it is like an episode of Glee but please give me your input, good or bad. Thanks!**

Tech No

Quinn stood in the hall, looking into the Auditorium. She saw Finn and Rachel. So many thoughts exploded into her mind. _I am ready_, she thought, _I have made my choice. I am going to get Finn back. As I have said many times, first loves are forever and Finn is the best love that I could ever have. I have to decoy Rachel and get him back. He is a really good guy and Rachel deserves worse that Finn. He deserves me. I am the only one he deserves. I know I sound a bit naive but Rachel doesn't deserve him. No way. And with Prom only one and a half months away, we need to get our nominations in before it is too late. I have only just heard that Lauren and Puckerman are running from Prom King and Queen. If Lauren want to beat me and 'to be' Finn, she would have to lose at least 10 kilos. I am sounding a bit cocky but I really want to beat her and get Finn back. Only my personal opinion. _She stormed down the hall and tore the picture of Laurens nomination off the board and stuffed it in to her pocket. I need to be Prom Queen, if it is the last thing that I ever do.

* * *

><p>"Now, Finn, I want you to answer the question truthfully." Rachel sat down beside Finn in the Auditorium, "Since our broke up, I have been very depressed. I want to tell me if you... did..."<p>

"No, no, no! I would never had done such things, I knew that we would get back together so I kept it slow with Quinn"

I knew that she would find out someday. I did manage to hold off a lie. I didn't want to end out like it was before. She lied to me once or twice and I don't want to anger her now. She is so happy now that I am happy with her. I want to stay with her. Quinn was good but Rachel makes me feel whole. I hope that we stay together.

"Did you manage to get anything in? Other than Puck?"

"Um, no, I would never cheat on you, and, and, and if I did, it would only to be, to make you jealous" she quieted as she reached the end of the sentence.

"Well, I want you to make a vow with me. I swear that I will never brake up with you no matter what comes in our way"

"Yes I totally agree. I want to be with you"

Rachel leaned forward.

"Then kiss me"

Rachel and Finn were officially back together.

* * *

><p>"Mr Shue? If I may?" Kurt asked, since he returned from Dolton Academy, back to WM High.<p>

Now that Kurt was back from The Warblers, we all decided that we should champagne for a no bullying club, since then we have been slushied on average 2 times more than usual.

"I believe that we should be a group like The Warblers. We should ban all technology for a couple of days. Use only our voices"

"I agree Kurt; we should use no Technology for a week. Does everyone agree?"

A chorus of Yes's and Yeah's and cheering came from the group. Rachel stood up and objected immediately.

"I have to say that I am not doing this, do you guys realise how hard this is going to be? Extra music and extra practice. Not saying that I don't like your practices Mr Shue, but we need to reconsider"

"No Rachel, we are doing this"

"Fine then, if we are doing this we have to do it the hard way, no one watches TV of uses the radio or anything like that. No Technology what so ever. So it is all or none. What are your choices fellow glee clubbers? Actually, why don't we all sleep here on the week of no Technology? So that we know that nobody will stray. What do you all say?"

"Rachel, that is a bit far"

"No it is not, we need to think about our carbon footprints and I totally agree with Kurt, if we go for the whole week"

"Ok then Rachel, we are all in"

The faces on all of the Glee Clubbers said that this was not a good idea; Rachel was going to break them. She smiled and sat down beside Finn, grabbed his hand and whispered, "I need to meet you in the Auditorium at four, this afternoon, please"

"Sure, but why?"

"I am going to make a promise to you about the glee club, with the no electricity project. Please, just meet me there"

* * *

><p>Rachel sat down beside her notebook. She sat in the corner of the room with her 'room' laid out. She had prepared it a week early so that she got the best place in the room. It was the middle of the lunch break and she wanted to prepare the room for the week. She started writing in the book which would be her diary for the next week. I have planned to show the glee clubbers that if Kurt was going to stay, she needed to tell the glee clubbers that she was still top girl. Kurt was getting most of the solos since his return. I want to get my solos; I haven't sung one in glee club for almost one week. One Week! That is so long if you are talking solos. I still put songs on the internet, but it doesn't feel the same. I want Kurt to weaken by this. I know it sounds really silly to go out on Kurt, but he has a boyfriend at his previous school. He will go crawling back. I am going to make this week hell!<p>

"What do you need to talk about?" Finn asked.

"I am going to tell you something that you can't tell anyone. Especially Kurt, because it is about him. Promise?"

"Sure"

She told him about what she had just written in her diary and by the end Finn almost looked astonished.

"You are seriously going to do that?"

"Well yes, I miss my solos. I want them back. And I am going to send Kurt back to the Dolton Academy and his boyfriend"

"Well Rachel that is a bit rude. They just want Kurt to feel welcome back to New Directions. I want him to stay, and the same to Lauren, then we will have 13 members and we will have one extra, which is really good Rachel. You need to give it up"

"No Finn. I am going to get my solos back"

Finn stood dead still for what felt like forever. "Ok, I will help you but I just don't see how it will work."

"Easy, um..."

"See you need to get a motive"

"Yes, my solos"

"And a reason"

"My solos"

"And how are you going to do it last of all"

"That I am still not sure about. I have a plan but I am not sure if it will work"

"Tell me that plan and I may be able to help you. I miss you singing solos in glee club too, so make it good"

* * *

><p>"Well everyone, I have just talked to Figgins and he hesitated a bit. But he said that we could do it!"<p>

Cheers came from the Choir room as they had just found out that they would be camping out for a week on the mattresses they were given when they did the ad for Mattress Land.

"Everyone, I don't know if you're aware but there will be no lights tonight, Brittany I am sorry that you may not be able to sleep, but this is what we have to do. Let's make a bet, one of you will break. Before the end of the week. And, and, and if you do, you need to give me all of Kurt's solos"

"And if no one breaks, Rachel? Or you break before?"

"Then Kurt gets all the solos I manage to get"

"Wait Kurt just can't get all the solos!" Mercedes piped up

"Well then we will share all of Rachel's solos" Mr Shuster replied

"Deal" Rachel agreed

"Deal" the rest of the Glee Club said.

Rachel smiled as the glee club fell into her trap. Well it wasn't really a trap but it was something that they had to reach the standards of. It had been a week since Kurt had brought up the subject of No Technology. She had been rehearsing no Technology for almost a week now and had felt that she was very strong when it came to the No Technology. It had also come down to control. She never used too much electricity but se minimised it to none this week. I hope that my dad's see an improvement of our electricity bill when they get theirs next month. I asked my dad's if they could do the same but they sadly can't because they have their favourite show on every night this week, as a marathon. Kurt was going to lose all his solos and I know how.


End file.
